Total Drama Islend
by Kawaiihikaru123
Summary: Different from Total Drama Island. On Total Drama Islend 10 teens compete for 1,000,000. Who will win? Well your gonna have to read to find out
1. Episode 1: Meet The Campers

**Cast List:**

**Emily the airhead**

**Aaron the bully**

**Robby as the robber**

**Anna the Nerd**

**Zack as the fanboy**

**Cleo as the Otaku**

**Sabrina the Artist**

**Josh the Gamer**

**Joey the Veterinarian**

**Justine the Princess**

"Hi im chris mclean and welcome to total drama island. on this season, 14 teens will join us for hardcore challenges, gross challenges, and lots of fun for me." Chris said. "Oh look here they come now. This is Zack, the Total Drama Fanboy."

"I love total drama" Zack said.

"Oh look here comes another contestant. This is Anna."

"Math is awesome. I love math."

"Here comes the next contestant, Aaron."

"I hate nerds" Aaron said.

"Wow your really cute" Anna said to Aaron. "Do you like math."

"Your a nerd" Aaron said.

"Here comes Emily." chris said.

"Wow this is so awesome I like love total drama." Emily said.

"Okay here comes the next contestant his name is Robby

"I steal things for a living" Robby said.

"Here comes Sabrina, the artist."

"Look how realistic I draw" Sabrina pulled out an art that was realistic

"Wow did you draw that?" Chris asked.

"Yeah" Sabrina said.

"Oh look here comes Josh" Chris said.

"Video games are my passion" Josh said.

"Ok here comes Joey, the Veterinarian."

"Hi im Joey and I love caring for animals" Joey said.

"And here comes our final contestant Cleo"

"Hiii everyone!" Cleo greeted. Everyone glared at Cleo

_**CONFESSION CAM**_

_**Emily: I dont like cleo. not one bit**_

(AT THE CAMPGROUNDS)

Joey: Hey guys do you want to form an alliance?

Sabrina: Yeah

Josh: Yeah.

Joey: Awesome.

Chris: What will happen next? Find out next time on the next episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLEND!


	2. Episode 2: Team Mates

"Last time on total drama islend, we met all 11 contestants. And joey and sabrina and Josh all made an alliance together. what could happen next? find out when we split everyone onto the teams."

(At the mess hall)

Cleo: Hi everyone! Lets introduce ourselfs.

Aaron: Nobody likes you Cleo your a nerd

**_CONFESSION CAM_**

**_Cleo: So far my experience here has been terrible._**

Chris: *Over the intercom* Okay campers race to meet me. The first one here gets to pick their team mates.

(Cleo and Emily make it to chris first)

Cleo: woohoo i get to pick my teams

Emily: This will definitely be to my advatage.

Chris: okay so pick youre teams.

Cleo: I pick Joey, Sabrina and josh for my team.

Emily: I pick Aaron, Anna and Zack

Cleo: I pick Justine.

Justine: Natural because im a princess.

Robby: What about me

Cleo: I dont want you because your a robber

Emily: Same here.

Chris: Okay well since nobody wants robby hes eliminated. Bye robby.

(Everyone is at the campfire)

Chris: This season of total drama islend we decided to do something different. instead of the dock of shame we have the airplane of shame. Goodbye robby.

Robby: aww it sucks that i lost but im okay now.

(Robby gets on the plane of shame)

Chris: Anyways, cleos team, your the bashful bananas. Emilys team, your the abstract apples. What will happen next time? find out next time for the first challenge of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLEND!


	3. Episode 3: Princesses and Bomb Fields

Chris: last time on Total Drama Islend the campers formed teams. Joey Sabrina and Josh formed an alliance. And Robby got sent home because nobody wanted him on the team :( What will happen now? find out on the most EXPLOSIV episode yet. on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLEND.

(AN: Guise I'm doing the intro! :D isnt that cool)

_Dear Mom and Dad, _  
_I'm doin' fine _  
_You guys are on my mind _

(justine lands in the water only to get chased by sharks)

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see _  
_I wanna be famous. _

(Aaron gives zach a wedgie XD)

_I wanna live close to the sun _  
_Well pack your bags cuz I've already won _

(Sabrina is painting. Cleo runs over and knocks it over, splattering the paint on Josh. Josh and Sabrina look ovr at cleo angrily)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way _  
_I'll get there one day _  
_cuz I wanna be famous._

(anna is solving a math problem. When suddenly one of Joey's kittens attack her. She screams :O Joey looks over at the kitten, wiff an unsure look on his face)

_na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na _  
_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

(robby sneaks over and steals emilys phone. emily doesnt even notice he took it and still talks over it)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(anna leans in 2 kiss aaron. aaron smiles and blushes but looks away pretending 2 be bad man. then the camera zooms out and every one is at the campfire)

(WOW I WORKD RLY HARD AT THAT. PLS NOTE THT I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA NOR DO I OWN THE THEME SONG. I ONLY OWN THE CHRACTERS USED IN DIS STOR E. :D YA LOLZ SO UM YA. KREDIT TO THE FRESH TV PEOPLE FOR THE THEME SONG AND FOR THE SHOW)

Josh: okay so what do we do first for our alliance

Sabrina: lets draw!

Joey: drawing is boring.

Josh: i think we need to focus on getting rid of cleo. shes a threat.

Joey: yeah

Sabrina: yeah

Chris: OKAY CAMPERS COME TO THE FIELD FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE.

Chris: okay your challenge is to make it across this bomb field without getting blown up. campers you can choose which to put on the field who will it be?

Emily: we should put justine on there because nobody likes her.

Justine: I am a princess i do not deserve this

Chris: Emily justine isnt on your team

Emily: Oooooohhhhh right

(AN: Lolz I laughed so hard at this XD)

Justine: Ooohhhh right.

Cleo: 2 bad your going out on the field anyways.

Justine: :(

Emily: Okay I pick Anna.

Anna: ok.

Chris: begin.

(Anna and Justine race across the field. Nobody gets blown up.)

Chris: Nobody got blown up to bad but anyways anna wins this means that the abstract apples win.

Abstract Apples: YAY! :D

Bashful Bananas: Aww :(

(Every one is at the campfire)

Chris Okay youv all voted and heres the deal. if you get a marshmallow your still in the competition. if you dont get one that means your eliminated. so hers who gets the marshmellows. cleo joey sabrina Josh.

Justine: but... why eliminate me.

Cleo: because nobody likes you

Josh: becuz ur a bitch.

Sabrina: yea ur very baka

Joey: I voted for cleo so sorry justien :(

Justine: wow.

Sabrina: wow joey this betrayal will not go unpunished.

(Justine gets on the plane of shame)

Chris: wow this is really intense. anyways how will the alliance punish joey for his betrayal? find out neckst time on TOTEL. DRAMA. ISLEND.


End file.
